Larxene's Troubled Memory
by EroSempai
Summary: Larxene misses the one person who loved her even with emotions given to her by Namine. Will one night with Demyx make her memory change? R&R Oneshot Larxene and Demyx.


AN: My first oneshot fic of Demyx and Larxene, enjoy! I do not own anything Kingdom Hearts! By the way, this was one of my most heartfelt ones due to my breakup at the end of my first quarter of college, we didn't want to break up either. He may remain a good friend, but I miss him.

Ever since Larxene broke up with Demyx, she was in a depression. She became innsomniac earlier of that month due to missions to find Sora and the other people that escaped the castle constantly. 2 weeks later was the break up, which left her in horrible shape. Axel tried to help her by burning all of Marluxia's roses, in turn causing them restriction from his garden. Zexion got her new books, but she never read them. Every night she looked across the hall to see HIS room there, and she watched him. She wasn't being a stalker according to her standards, she was just getting more emotions from Namine everyday.

When she confronted Namine about this, she wasn't happy to learn that it wasn't Namine. She now had a heart, like Axel and Zexion. The new year was coming up, and soon the organization would have a party, so hopefully it would take her mind off the bugging heartbeat she developed. One night, she looked across the hall to Demyx's room, and saw him cuddling with a plush toy. It was the plush toy that she made him the first month of their relationship, a plushie of a Heartless. She looked on her bed, looking at the plush toys she was given when she turned away, she had a Air Tank. In some ways, she wouldn't forget him.

An hour before the party, she got ready. She wore her yellow tube top with a pair of black armwarmers that were given to her by Zexion, a pair of black slacks and black ugg boots. She wasn't much shorter with heels, but it was still noticed by the others. She walked out of her room and locked the door, then headed to the party upstairs on the balcony. She could hear the other members already commenting on Xenmas drinking cocktails at the begining of the night.

"Oh yeaaaah, Paaarty!"

"Lay off the Papu Cocktail there boy!"

"Aww, but there's chicks here!"

"Only 2."

Xenmas went up to Marluxia and started to flirt with him as Larxene came up the stairs, she grabbed a drink and sat by Zexion. He was reading a book, the letters moving from the pages and in front of him. He was soon interrupted by Axel, who was drunk, knocking the book down. The letters fell back into the book as Axel sat down by her, his face flushed by the amount he already had.

"So boys, enjoying the party?"

"Ah yes, the Papu fruit cocktail is godlike!"

"What about you Zexy?"

"I want to read, and how many times have I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Oh and the glomping thing too?"

Larxene hugged Zexion, her face by his neck. He grumbled and tried to push her off, then looked at Axel holding onto her. He sighed and let them play near him, as he watched Larxene get drunk as the night went on. By 11:30 PM, she was buzzed from the many cocktails she inhaled. Axel passed out onto Zexion's arm, while Zexion fell asleep in the process. She got up and looked at the guys, who were out of commission at the moment.

Heading to the stairs, Demyx stopped her. She looked down quickly before looking in his eyes, since everytime she thought of the past she cried.

"Where are you going Larxene?"

"None of your business."

"Tell me."

"Why should I?"

"Because I care."

"You don't care, you're drunk."

"No, I'm buzzed."

"..."

"Follow me silly."

She followed him to a nearby room, that showed the best view of the moon in all the castle. She looked out and tried to smile, but looked down at her feet before he said a word to her again.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's my fault... I had to find Sora too much."

"Xenmas shouldn't have made you."

"Well he did, and you did date him so he was trying to make you unhappy."

"It succeeded."

"Look at me."

She looked up at Demyx, his pale eyes looking at hers kindly. She soon started to mutter some words softly, then began to cry. She held him close and cried on his shirt, as he held her back in a tight embrace. She looked up at him as he started to smile, and he kissed her sweetly. She moaned, her mouth soon moving harder onto his, and moving her tounge over his upper lip. He opened his mouth in an "O" shape and she licked his teeth, as his tounge moved into hers. She muffled something, then they broke the kiss.

"How about for old time's sake?"

"You mean start the new year with a bang."

"Oh yes."

Demyx held her as they went into his bedroom, then she shut the door by hitting it. The door slammed and she kissed him roughly, her fingers running through his hair. He broke the kiss to lay her on the bed, then went above her and looked at her. She giggled as his hands went up her shirt, and moved her bra away. She gasped, moaning at his motions. His fingers were massaging her right nipple, and she wanted more.

"Demyx, pleaaase."

"Not yet, remember you always wanted foreplay?"

"That was then, this is now... I just want sex now."

"Well you have to wait."

He kissed her neck as his hands continued teasing her nipple, now erect from the motions. His lips nipped a trail down to the top of her breasts, then with his left hand he moved the shirt down. A strapless black bra soon fell to the floor, along with his shirt. She pulled him down into a deep kiss and felt his body against hers, a contented and sexy smile on her face. He kissed her back, teasing her lips and making her moan. He pulled down his pants and boxers in one go, and they fell next to the growing pile of their clothes beside the bed.

"Heh."

"What now?"

"Oh nothing.."

"What..."

"You're ready."

Larxene kissed him roughly and grabbed his hips, he blushed and then kissed her back. He pulled down her pants and underwear and dropped it, she moaned as his warmth came near her. He looked at Larxene, her breathing now uneven and quickening as he kissed her before moving inside. She gasped, then reached for the bed and gripped it moaned loudly as moved her legs together, then thrusting harder into her. She kissed him deeply, her lip now tasting of copper from the force of her lips kissing him.

Every thrust he looked at her blue eyes, his smile then moving down to her neck to kiss and nip there. Every kiss placed there made her squirm, and soon she wanted to climax from the pleasure of it all. She held one of his hands and looked at him as he thrust more, then kissed him softly by the ear.

"Dem...Demyx... I'm cumming."

"Al...Alright..aaah...I can't cum inside though."

"You can... It doesn't matter anymore."

"Okay...mmmmmaah...you sure?"

"Yessss...aaaah."

Demyx put his right hand behind her butt and held it up higher to have a different angle, then thrust into her harder. Her knuckles turned white on the bed as she gripped the covers tightly. Larxene, held the sheets and moaned loudly, climaxing as he continued to thrust. He smirked and then kissed her neck, soon moaning loudly near her ear as he climaxed. His hips stopped moving and his body rested on her, she smiled and pet his hair. He looked at her and then laid down on her chest, as she started to fall asleep.

The next morning, she woke up to find Demyx to lay on her stomach (since he shifted around in his sleep), and soon she sat up. He groaned and reached for her hand. She pushed it away and he woke up, to find his eyes staring into hers. She teared up and lifted his body enough so she could hold him properly, and he held her right back.

"Hey Larxene?"

"What?"

"Thank you, but I have to go... Kairi is looking for me."

"Alright, go to your girlfriend then."

"No... she's a fiance."

"Whatever. Just go."

"Text you?"

"Do you think I care? Go."

He kissed her softly and got dressed, and soon leaving the room. Larxene laid on her stomach and grabbed the Air Tank plushie from him and holding it in front of her, she started to tear up again and threw the plushie down onto the floor. She cryed for hours until she got dressed into her coat and heels again for work, and yelled at Namine before heading to Xenmas. Before she ported to Twilight Town to find Sora, she saw Demyx and Kairi kissing in Marluxia's garden and she frowned, she activated a thunderbolt and zapped the flowers around them, then ported away. By the time Demyx looked at the black poof of darkness, he saw Larxene starting to tear up again before she left.

In her room was an Air Tank plushie that lay on the floor, zapped by thunder and brown instead of blue... all by the powers of her sadness.


End file.
